Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a facsimile apparatus capable of selecting a desired telephone number from a transmission history of facsimile transmission and setting the telephone number as a destination. In the case of a facsimile transmission using a public switched telephone network, a partner is uniquely determined just with the telephone number of the destination, so a user is able to transmit to a desired destination if the destination is set by calling just the telephone number.
However, in the case of IPFAX, the destination changes in accordance with a communication mode (NGN, VoIP GW, intranet), even with the same telephone number. Therefore, even if just a telephone number to which transmission was made to in the past is selected and set as a destination, a user cannot easily understand which communication mode to set.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-232588 discloses a technique in which a transmission destination is identified from a transmission history and then retransmission is performed. However, in this document, a destination is inherited together with mutually differing protocols (FAX, IPFAX, electronic mail, FILE), but a connecting destination is not inherited together with the destination with a single protocol called IPFAX.
In the case of IPFAX as described above, if just a telephone number is inherited when selecting a destination from a transmission history, performing retransmission, and registering the destination in an address book, it is not clear which communication mode to select as a connecting destination out of NGN, a VoIP GW, or an intranet. At this time, if it is set so that a user can select a communication mode arbitrarily, there is a possibility of causing a mistake transmission by connecting to a destination different from a destination to which transmission was previously performed. For example, consider the case in which a telephone number “03-626-2111” is registered, and a history of transmitting to the number “626-2111” that excludes an area code is used. If transmission is performed using a telephone number and selecting NGN as a communication mode, then transmission is to “626-2111” which starts from a local telephone number, but if an intranet is selected as the communication mode, then transmission is to an extension number of “626-2111”.
Furthermore, the prior art does not mention in regard to an F code or a password used with a transfer instruction or the like, such as confidential reception or relay broadcast, which are handled by a fax protocol.